


we aren't kids anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Growing Old Together, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: we were nineteen and she said ‘we aren’t kids anymore'





	

_ i. _

she looked at me with those

big matcha eyes

and smiled with her slightly bigger front teeth

and i felt i’d won a prize.

 

she looked at me with those

starry green eyes

her dimples popped, my heart stopped

we said goodbye.

 

i looked at her with my wide blue eyes

blue, i once thought, like fear

like something you don’t want near

and it felt like i was taking away her privacy.

 

it took years for her to kiss me

it took a second for me to kiss back

but she soon spilled out an apology

‘cause her lips gave me an anxiety attack.

 

_ ii. _

we were nine and she said to me

‘we’ll grow up, you’ll see,

and we’ll be superheroes’

but little did she know i was becoming the villain

and she’d be the victim

of my wrongdoings.

 

we were nineteen and she said

‘we aren’t kids anymore

and whatever we’ve done before

doesn’t matter now’

but yes, we were and it did.

 

but the truth was

we didn’t know shit about the world

only that it was cruel and filled with horror.

 

_ iii. _

i stared at her for so long

and she never saw a thing

but then the tables turned

and i was her everything.

 

we were eighteen

and filled with hopes and dreams

and there weren’t killers around anymore.

 

we were eighteen

and i saw her come for me

after the last class at my dorm.

 

then we were twenty-two

and she said ‘there’s me and you

and nobody else in this room’

she closed the door,

took her shirt off

and i could smell her perfume.

 

and there never was anyone else

there was only her

and we grew old

our friends around

no pain, no blur.


End file.
